Heretofore it has been popular to use disks or saucers as throwing objects in games of skill as a recreational pastime. A game known as "Ring Toss" has been known wherein a doughnut-shaped rubber object is tossed from player to player. The skill of tossing and retrieving a "Flying Saucer," such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678, has been exercised by young and old alike. However, in known game devices of this nature, the distance of travel of the projectile has been somewhat limited due to the inherent weight of the projectile and/or its aerodynamic characteristics. Further, in such known devices, the projectile is released and retrieved by the user's hand, thus limiting the amount of skill necessary in playing a game with the device.